


Titty ho

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: FUCK, I found that funny, I love buzzfeed unsolved!!!, M/M, did you guys know theres a place called titty ho in the UK, hahaha, they fuck at some point, time to go ghost hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: The spooky boys go ghost hunting!!!





	Titty ho

**Author's Note:**

> *stumbles into room* I got new shoes

"Yo lets fuck" Jake said way 2 fucking loud in public  


Rich gasped "Jake not now"  


"Bro"  


" **Bro** "

"Guys stfu" Michael did not like fuck and the word  _bro_ it was way 2 no homo for this gay fucker  


"Michael let them have fun they can say whatever they want stop bro shaming its really not cool okay we've talked about this before and the boys like it let them say bro they're literally dating us that p gay if I do say so myself so how about you shut the hell up and just deal with them saying bro or I swear to out lord and savior and the messiah Jesus Christ I will legally change your name to bro and you will hear it ten times more than you already do you ignorant piece of shit." Jeremy said without even pausing once which freaked the boys out but okay then "But ily"  
  
Michael smile "UwU ily 2 haha cute curly hair bb"  
  
Jake paused "How about.... we go in the middle of nowhere so we can possibly get murdered but thats okay bc we can fuck if we don't bc people portray me as some piece of shit jock thats an idiot and only likes sex but thats okay because at least i'm in this story :))"   
  
Rich paused "Yeah okay." Spoke the fire ant calmly.  
  
now they're at a really scary place and everyone can now act as ppl always want them 2 with a Jeremy thats like "UwU i'm so scawe TwT hewp me pwease" and Michaels thats just "Oh yeah haha ghosts so spooky mhmhm they aint real" And Rich thats like "FUCK YEAH LETS KICK SOME GHOST ASS" and Jake last but for sure not least "M sure i'm just here 2 make by boyfriends happy and 2 fuck bc thats all I do and yes I do fuck a lot of ppl but i'm still hotter than yalls 12 yo asses mmmmm fuck u and gn"   
  
Uhhh they're @ spooky place now  
  
Jer is scared "｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡ I'm so scawed pls no ghost stoooopppp"  
  
Michael is being a cocky bitch "HEy demons Its ya Boi"  
  
Rich is bouncing tf around "LETTH GET THOME GOTHT ATH YEAAAAAAAAAAAA" I included his lisp bc I think lisps are amazing and adorable and heiufhiuehfu so if U have a lisp pls tell me and I will find u and give u all my love and affection  
  
Jake is just making his boyfriends happy like a good boy   
  
Rich laughs "Hahah we're thtill alive we can fuck now"  
  
And yes they did indeed fuck with ghost watching   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was gonna put the picture of titty ho here but Its 2 much work so do it urselfs u lazy pricks


End file.
